elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Omluag
|Base ID = }} Omluag is a Reachman who lives in Markarth. He can be found working on or around the smelter, or in the Warrens at night. Interactions A Few Words with You Mulush gro-Shugurz, the Orc in charge of the smelter, gives Omluag and his fellow smelter workers a hard time. The Dragonborn can get a quest from Omluag to get Mulush off the workers' backs. In return, he gives the Dragonborn a reward of leveled amount of , which he states is a week's worth of wages. Marrying Omluag The Dragonborn can marry Omluag after helping him if they have an Amulet of Mara. Killing Omluag If the Dragonborn kills Omluag, they will receive a letter by courier from Azzada Lylvieve thanking him/her and asking to go to him for a reward of 100 . It is also possible to get a letter from Mulush thanking the Dragonborn and saying that Omluag will not be missed. Also included is a letter of inheritance from the Jarl of Markarth. If Azzada is killed instead, a courier delivers a letter from Omluag thanking the Dragonborn with instructions to see him for a reward. Omluag may die protecting the Dragonborn from the Hold Guards if the Dragonborn commits a crime or if Markarth is under attack by vampires. Dialogue "I spill just a bit of metal, and Mulush takes it out of my hide." :You're having trouble with Mulush? "He's a damn tyrant. Always being goaded on by the Silver-Bloods to get more work out of us. They pay us next to nothing. We get beaten if we make a mistake, and where are our kind Nord rulers? What are they doing? Typical." ::What if I talk to Mulush? "You're going to try to talk sense into that Orc? I'll believe it when I see it." ::Sorry to hear that. "Sorries don't help anyone." (After convincing Mulush to go easier on Omluag the following option becomes available.) :::I convinced Mulush to ease up a bit. "I don't believe it. Someone sticking up for us. Here. It's a week's wages for me, but you've earned every coin." : "The Forsworn? That's right. I'll say it. We all knew. Even that fat-headed, slave-driving Mulush knew. Just ask him about it. Bah. Another honest man lost in all this madness. And for what?" :Tell me about the Forsworn. "We've lost a lot of good people to that damn crusade. Drive out the Nords, they say. Well, the Nords ain't driven out." :Who else works here? "Me and Hathrasil mostly. Mulush barks at us all day, but I wouldn't call that honest work. A few people in the Warrens used to work here. Degaine broke some bones a while back. Eltrys quit. Cairine is too sick." Conversations Hathrasil Omluag: "Another foul day at the smelter." Hathrasil: "Mmmhmm." Omluag: ""Mmmhmm"? I've been working with you for over 10 years, and all you have to say is "mmmhmm"?" Hathrasil: "Mmmhmm." Omluag: "Sometimes I think we deserve these miserable lives of ours." Hathrasil: "Surprised to see you working. Mulush almost broke your arm yesterday." Omluag: "Does it look like I can afford losing a day's wage? That damn Orc isn't getting the best of me." Omluag: "Divines, I'm tired. This is too much work." Hathrasil: "Just keep at it, or Mulush will beat you." Hathrasil: "Careful of the molten metal. That gets on you, kiss your fingers goodbye." Omluag: "I know what I'm doing. Stop telling me." Omluag: "First war, and now dragons. Everywhere they go, the Nords bring nothing but ruin." Hathrasil: "Ain't nothing for it. They're still in charge." Mulush gro-Shugurz Omluag: "Mulush, we need a break. The heat from the smelter is too much." Mulush: "Are you complaining? Work. If you have strength to whine, you have strength to smelt." Mulush: "Careful. You spill one drop of silver, I'm taking it out of your hide." Omluag: "I'm being as careful as I can." Mulush: "Did you just talk back to me? I'm not paid to listen. I'm paid to keep you working. Now work." Quotes *''"Can't you see I'm working? Beat it."'' Appearances * de:Omluag es:Omluag pl:Omluag ru:Омлаг Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers